


Welcome to Mogeko Castle

by Sulli_Lacrimosa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BASED OFF OF THE HORROR RPG MOGEKO CASTLE, Levi being adorable, Levi doesn't immediately show up, M/M, Moge-Ko - Freeform, Mogeko Castle AU, Mogeko Levi, Weird fanfic, first fanfic, fluff(like fur fluff), i don't know how to tag, moffuro(?), mogekos, prosciutto - Freeform, prosciutto fairy, somewhat strange mogeko - Freeform, terrible chapter names and summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulli_Lacrimosa/pseuds/Sulli_Lacrimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anyone reading this, thank you for clicking this fanfic! <3 This is my first fan fiction ever. Please comment and give me suggestions, this will be formatted like the game so you get to choose a few things. :) Also, this is completely unbeta'd.<br/>Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay at Mogeko castle!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mogeko? You mean those perverted little things over there?

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading this, thank you for clicking this fanfic! <3 This is my first fan fiction ever. Please comment and give me suggestions, this will be formatted like the game so you get to choose a few things. :) Also, this is completely unbeta'd.  
> Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay at Mogeko castle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm? What kind? It's quite entertaining...sorrowful...perverted.....and filled with gore...that type of story." It looks off into the distance as if reminiscing about something. You tug it's short arm as if to tell the animal to continue.
> 
> "Well then, the story goes like this....."

 

"Can't sleep?" The strange little creature asks you. You stare at its tail as it slightly twitches. What a strange question to ask, as if having the lights on would allow you to sleep. "You took some medicine, right?" You nod, gazing out the window nearby. "That's good..." A few moments of silence pass by. "I know! I'll tell you a story!" You look at it strangely, silently asking what it would be about. "Hmm? What kind? It's quite entertaining...sorrowful...perverted.....and filled with gore...that type of story." It looks off into the distance as if reminiscing about something. You tug it's short arm as if to tell the animal to continue.

"Well then, the story goes like this....."

* * *

 

It was almost another completely ordinary day for Eren Jeager. Except instead of taking the bus like usual, he was taking the train. His sister would be home today. Eren really missed her. It was quiet in his car, save the two girls talking about their dislike for trains and buses, and pretty much public transportation in general. He sat there quietly, staring out the window, and thinking about how long it had been since he last saw her. Eren noticed that there was a long amount if time before his stop and decided to take a short nap. It wouldn't hurt to relax....right?

 

* * *

 

 

Eren slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and looked outside again. He stared out in wonder and blinked again, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. After two more blinks it was confirmed that he was in a foreign part of his city.

 "Last stop Mogeko! Last stop Mogeko!"

"Mogeko? Never heard of that station before..." Eren mumbled to himself.

It was just his luck that he had ended up in an unfamiliar part of the city on the day he would see his sister. He sighed and got off the bus, hoping that he might meet a kind stranger. As soon as he got off, the bus left shattering any hopes of returning to bus if needed. Fine! Eren didn't need the bus anyways! He had two legs and he could use them perfectly fine!

He started walked left of the bus, but spotted a little poster taped to the gate beside him. 

_Peace! Peace! You must make peace with the Prosciutto!_

Yep. This place was definitely not for the mentally stable.

 _Praise the lord Prosciutto!_  

_The Red Pepper and Prosciutto Society!_

_Call: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_To join us today!_

_High school boys are so cute!_

_For only FIVE dollars you can get nine slices of prosciutto!_

_Round and round it goes! Mogeko castle it shall stop!_

  _MuSt havE HiGhschOl boYs..._

 _I WANT HIGHSCHOOL BOYS_ was written in blood.

Eren took out his student ID and looked through it. Yep, he was a second year highschool boy. Fuck. 

There was a gap in the gate. Too small for a person to crawl through, but big enough for a cat or bunny. He peeked through it, before jumping back in surprise. Two wide eyes stared at him from beyond the gate, simply staring, not blinking or moving at all. He quickly moved on from the hole. In front of the station exit was a piece of prosciutto wrapped in plastic. Seeing how greatly loved prosciutto was here, Eren picked up the piece and carefully placed it in his bag. He walked through the exit. 

There was another small section of concrete before the scenery turned to forest. He quickly crossed the concrete path and continued walking in the forest.

"Where is this place?" Eren stopped to ask himself.

"Hello there!"

"!!!" Eren swiftly turned around To face a tiny yellow creature that looked like a cross between a cat and rabbit.

"Mogege!" It smiled at him cutely

".........you can talk....?" Eren asked.

"I can speak, moge."

"...." _Hahaha. Nope. Not doing this today_ , Eren thought, slowly backing away from the creature.

"Hey! You're pretty cute, are you a highschool boy?" It asked. Don't talk to strangers Eren, don't talk to strangers. Especially if they ask for your age and call you cute.

"...why?" He asked in a tiny voice. Th creature started inching closer to Eren, causing him to back away faster.

"You are a highschool boy! I can see your student ID. Moge-tans loooove highschool boys." The creature started walking towards him faster and faster.

"W-What?"

"Mogegegegegege! HEY GUUUYS!" The creature called, making that weird mogege sound. Suddenly a hoard of them came from the forest forming a pack in front of him. Oh shit, Eren was so not ready for this.

"Moge, mogege."

"pant....pant...moge." Yep they're perverted little creatures...

"Do you want to have fun with us?" The (what seemed to be) leader asked.

"N-No, I'm good..." Eren replied, practically sprinting backwards at this point.

"It's okay, we'll be really gentle to you, right guys?"

"YEAH!"

"......."

"........"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Eren let out a totally manly scream and started running for his life, not looking back.

Eren's Pov:

Don't stop running, don't look back. I repeated like a mantra in my head. After putting a good distance between me and those........things I stopped.

"Godamnit, where is this place!" I yelled furiously to the sky, before clamping a hand aroundp my mouth. Nice going Jeager, trying to tell them that you're here now, aren't you? This has to be a dream...that's right this is a dream. After all I was just normally sitting on the train. It was an ordinary day. Completely normally. I'm probably just dreaming and when I wake up I'll be on the train. Shit. Who am I kidding, cuz it's certainly not myself. Just calm down take a deep breathe.

"Haaaaah...." Much better, now I'll just continue on forward. But what were those things? They were talking, and there's no possibility of them being remotely human. My eyes wandered upward until they landed on something huge.

"Huh? What's that.....its a castle...damn, it's huge." I had never seen something so strange in my life. The lights are on...I wonder if anyone's there. Maybe....just maybe I could find a way home in that castle. But, it's shaped just like those weird things chasing me....on the other hand I can't just stay here! Those creatures are bound to catch up soon, and there's no where else to, my only hope is to enter the castle and keep going.

I continued walking through the forest (which was apparently called Mogeko Forest, how did I miss that?) until I spotted splatters of blood that turned into pools as I walked by . My blood ran cold as I thought about the blood belonging to another human. A few paces away from was some yellow thing, probably whatever died here. As I walked closer to it I realized that it was one of those yellow creatures.

"Gross......" I mumbled, walking far away from it (you never know when things that are dead could just pop out at you). I wonder who could have killed it. In front of the castle's entrance was another piece of plastic wrapped prosciutto. Who keeps dropping this prosciutto? It's valuable around here! As I passed the drawbridge I saw two of the creatures floating in the water.

"....."

Okay then....

"..........."

Alright.....

Two statues stood at each side of the pathway. Both statues read _T_ _hose who enter should forsake all hope of coming out._ Geez, how morbid, almost makes me question entering here, but I don't because it doesn't matter. This is my final option, there's nothing else left. Along the pathway there were more statues. In the middle was a statue that read _Moge-tan is the best! The ones surrounding it read, Moge-tan is so dreamy~~~!, If you make Moge-tan cry I'll destroy you!, So beautiful, so pretty!, I don't care at all! Moge!_ As I walked up a few more paces the messages seemed as if they were speaking towards me.

The two next to me read Are you coming?, you're coming, right?

I walked up a flight of stairs.

Last chance to turn around~~~!

No, I was going to do this. I climbed another staircase

Can't go back now!

I wasn't planning to! I mentally stuck my tongue out at it.

You really want this? Yep, I'm not turning around! Nothing can make me go back.

Don't you remember? What? Remember what? Have I been here before? No that's impossible, I don't know anything about this place. The gigantic doors, leading to what I could only assume was a hallway, stood before me. I haven't seen any people yet...just statues and the floating things...I knew I could open these doors and walk in like I fucking owned the place, but....everything seems a bit too good to be true. Is this real is this fake?

 

* * *

 

 

So my dear listener my question to you is did Eren:

Walk into the castle like a boss

Or

Turn back thinking everything was too good to be real?

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Eren-tan is Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mogekos fight over Eren, and Eren gets the guts to enter the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this. I've rewrote this five times already (my laptop crashes every time I finish...) so I'm just going to say, sorry for not updating, a lot of stuff happened (so descriptive). I will be continuing this, though there may be short updates, and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, they will be longer in the future (such a serious tone...). Disclaimer: I don't own Shingei no Kyojin or Mogeko Castle (why would anyone even think that....?) This is unbeta'd so if you catch a mistake please tell me. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

There was no other way but the castle. Where else could I go? The weird things were chasing me, if I turned back I'd get caught. I shivered at the thought of what they'd do. I reached out for the door knob, and turned it. I sighed as I pushed the door open. This was going to take a while, wouldn't it? Oh wait.... Is this trespassing? Oh well, that doesn't matter if I'm polite~~!

" 'Scuse me..." I muttered as I stepped forwards

** <><><><><><><><>FLOOR 1: WELCOME TO MOGEKO CASTLE<><><><><><><><><>**

"......EH?!?! I'M LOCKED IN?!?!?" I exclaimed loudly trying to turn the doorknob.

"Mogege. Hi there~!" I turned around at the familiar sound. Lo, and behold beyond the door was a shitload of mogekos standing around. Fuck.

"Welcome to Mogekos Castle!!!"

"GYAAA!"

"Good evening, dear Eren~"

"Why do you creeps know my name?!" I shot back.

"My name doth be Mogeko, and I know all about thee."

"...." Wat. What. WAT. WHAT. HOLD UP, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME?!? 

"Come dear, let us all play, in a sexual sense~!" The mogeko smiled back and slowly started approaching me.

I laughed nervously to my self. "Ha. Haha. Hahahahahaha. Hah. Sexual? Hahaha. Haha. FUCK NO BITCHES!"

"Come now, don't be this way, since Moge-tans up first!"

"Huh? Hold up. WHO goes first?" Another Mogeko said.

"Wha...?"

"Eren-tan's first time will be with me!" Hold on, I don't want to that with any of you, AND WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THAT IT WOULD BE MY FIRST TIME?!?

"HUH?!"

"Beat it, scum."

"Shaddup, half-assed pikachu."

"Fuck you! We're the same species!"

"Oh? You think this is a game, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Are they....fighting...?

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"Scumbag!" The Mogeko near me walked back to the crowd. And they all started rapidly speaking in theibr weird "Mogegege"s

"DIE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" This is my chance! While they fight I can quietly slip out of the room! I silently walked past the crowd of Mogekos.

"You wanna die, punk?!?!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!" I slipped through the small crack in the door and shut it closed, then locked it.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Huh? Where's Eren-tan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The options will switch on and off for the chapters, and I hope you enjoyed. Ja ne~

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a beta. Basically I just wrote some more for this, but it wasn't long enough to be a chapter so I added a bit more. Also the thing above is where you make a decision on what Eren will do. If you scroll back to the beginning you can see I wrote you, so the Mogeko (strange yellow creature) is telling you the story and asking you what you think happened. Welp, bye!


End file.
